


My Darling Brother

by TheEmcee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Complete, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Mikey, One Shot, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Gerard always knew Mikey would be an omega; his scent was telling even from an early age. Gerard also knew that he’d be Mikey’s alpha. There was never any question about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I wrote another one. It’s omegaverse too, so…yeah. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

 

My Darling Brother

 

~…~

 

Gerard had always adored Mikey. When his baby brother had been born, he was completely infatuated and always wanted to be there for everything. Mikey’s first bath, his first crawl, his first word (which was ‘Gee’ because Gerard was too difficult for him to pronounce at the time), the first time he walked, everything. He never minded having to look after Mikey; it was something he volunteered for as a matter of fact, and their mom knew that he’d take excellent care of his younger brother.

 

As they got older, Gerard started noticing something about Mikey. He was ten at the time and he and Mikey were playing outside when he smelt it. It was a sweet scent, not so overpowering, but very much present, like the scent of wildflowers in the wind. Gerard sniffed and sniffed and after a few minutes, he realized that it was Mikey that smelt so wonderful. With a smile, Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey in a hug and sniffed him, wondering how his brother could smell just like a field of flowers without having put on some body spray. And he’d know if Mikey had put anything like that on because he had been with him all day.

 

Mikey giggled and blushed when Gerard told him that he smelt like a flower and told him that he wasn’t a girl and definitely did not smell like a flower. Playfully chanting it as he ran away from Mikey, Gerard bounded into the kitchen where their mom was and promptly told her about his recent discovery. The look on their mom’s face hadn’t been as joyous as he thought it’d be. Actually, she looked a bit troubled, even upset. At the time, Gerard hadn’t understood why their mom had had such a look on her face and why she told him not to pay too much mind to it, that it’d eventually go away. Her words were something that he hadn’t understood at the time.

 

Gerard was twelve when he finally understood why.

 

One thing that young children wouldn’t ever be able to understand was the way the world worked. It wasn’t as simple and clear cut as black and white. There weren’t just males and females; there were alphas, betas, and omegas. 

 

Alphas were at the top of the food chain. They were strong, both in body and spirit, and were leaders. Often taking charge, alphas were more aggressive than betas and omegas, and they entered their ruts at sixteen, when their instincts would tell them to breed. Alphas could be male or female, and could sire and bear children accordingly.

 

Betas were in between alphas and omegas. They couldn’t knot like alphas could when they bred, but they didn’t enter heats like omegas either. As a group, they weren’t sterile though; that was something that depended on the individual and their genetics and the like. Female betas could give birth and male betas could impregnate, but they were, well, ordinary. Betas didn’t produce any special kind of scent, not like alphas who had a musk or omegas who had their own special scent that drew alphas to them when they had reached the age of maturity.

 

Omegas weren’t aggressive or physically strong or talented as alphas, nor were they average like betas. They were different. Both female and male omegas could be impregnated, and omegas had a sweet scent, a scent that drew alphas to them and caused their ruts. At sixteen, most omegas entered heat, where the instinctual need to mate was strong and fierce, and alphas were the best to help them out with their heats. Having been seen as weaker than alphas or betas in centuries past, omegas were often revered in the present day because of their scents, their heats, and the fact that breeding with them often lead to stronger bloodlines than if a beta had children. No one knew for certain why that was, but that didn’t deter people from desiring omegas.

 

The issue that Gerard faced was that from an early age, he could smell his brother, Mikey, smell his distinct, sweet scent, and he loved it. When he was ten, he didn’t see the harm in that, but education had taught him that an alpha is typically attracted to the omega’s scent when their instincts have placed a claim upon said omega. Alphas and omegas often mated and claimed each other to prevent others from taking what they see as theirs. Bites and marks often dissuaded other alphas and omegas from trying to take a mate that wasn’t their own.

 

Gerard had been attracted to Mikey’s scent since he was ten.

 

Though the scent hadn’t been as potent as it’d get when Mikey matured, it still meant that Gerard was attracted to his baby brother and that, on some level, he had claimed him, though it was partial and not a full claim. There wasn’t anything he or Mikey or their mom could do about it. When an alpha smelt an omega’s scent and became attracted to it, attached, addicted, that meant that that omega was theirs and there was no arguing with an alpha, not where their mate was concerned.

 

While their mom wasn’t entirely thrilled about it, Gerard was perfectly fine with Mikey being his omega, his mate. In truth, he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have at his side for the rest of his life than Mikey. They were best friends, confidantes, and it just made sense for them to be together. And it wasn’t one-sided. Mikey often commented on how good Gerard smelt, even though he hardly ever wore cologne. Why would he, especially if Mikey liked his scent just fine?

 

However, there was one thing Gerard wouldn’t allow until Mikey was of age, and that was letting Mikey sleep in his bed with him.

 

That was the hardest part of all of this for him. Gerard absolutely loved hugging Mikey, cuddling and snuggling with him on the couch or on the floor, but he wouldn’t let Mikey sleep in his bed. Not yet. There was no way he could guarantee that he’d be able to restrain himself as he got older. Even the slightest possibility that his instincts would take over and he’d try to claim Mikey before his first heat frightened him. He wouldn’t do something like that to Mikey, even though every cell in his system screamed at him to sleep beside Mikey every night. Until Mikey had matured, had his first heat, and they were mated, sleeping together was not an option.

 

Mikey, bless his heart, understood why, but that didn’t stop the sad look that crept on his face every night at bedtime. It broke Gerard’s heart, and he’d always give his baby brother a kiss on the forehead to quell his sorrow right before bed. And it never got any easier the older they both got. If anything, the need to be together grew stronger, so much so that when Gerard turned sixteen and entered his first rut, he had to lock himself in his basement bedroom to keep himself from doing something awful to Mikey. He jacked off all day, but he’d rather do that than rape his brother.

 

His monthly ruts didn’t get easier either. Only thoughts of Mikey, Gerard’s drawings of him, the pictures he had, and the occasional t-shit he’d sneak down to his bedroom made it bearable. But as Mikey got older, his scent got stronger, and that only made Gerard’s ruts harder. 

 

There were three years separating himself and Mikey. Three years keeping them apart. Three years keeping them from mating. Three long, difficult years…

 

~…~

 

Gerard was home from college for the weekend when Mikey turned sixteen. Though he loathed being away from his darling brother, a small part of Gerard was grateful to be away from a period of time; it made his ruts much more manageable when Mikey’s overpowering scent was surrounding him. But he knew that this weekend would be the one; he had marked it on his calendar. Their mom even went away for the weekend, more than well aware of what was going to transpire in her house. That suited Gerard perfectly well; he didn’t want anyone around when he took Mikey at last.

 

And Saturday morning, Mikey’s heat hit hard.

 

When he woke up at half past three in the morning, Gerard had to take a few minutes to realize why he hadn’t woken up so early. He hadn’t had a bad dream and he had been sleeping soundly. There hadn’t been any sort of loud noise or disruption or anything like that in the house. Breathing in deeply, Gerard was struck by the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat. Not just any omega, however, but his omega. That’s when he noticed the sizeable bulge in his pajama pants. He was harder than a diamond and aching for one thing and one thing only: Mikey.

 

Rolling out of bed, Gerard made his way towards the basement stares and clumsily meandered up them. The closer he got to his brother’s room, the stronger the scent became and the only thing that kept him level headed was that it was more important to take care of Mikey first before mating with him.

 

He was expecting Mikey to still be asleep when he opened his bedroom door. Instead, Gerard found that his omega was wide awake, drenched in sweat and his body’s natural slick. With the sheets bunched up on the floor, Gerard could see that Mikey was just as aroused as he was, hard and needy for him. Only him.

 

“Gee?” Mikey called out to him softly. Gerard approached him and ran his fingers through his brother’s wet locks.

 

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here. Alpha is here. I’ll take care of you,” Gerard spoke in a soft hush, reassuring him. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

 

Lifting Mikey’s upper body up, Gerard removed his shirt and tossed it aside carelessly. His boxers followed suit and within seconds, Mikey was in his arms and they were headed towards the basement. Mikey’s thin arms were wrapped around his neck and his face was buried in his chest. Gerard’s heart was pounding in his chest, a roaring thunder that foreshadowed the oncoming storm. He reveled in it.

 

Once they had made it to his bed, Gerard placed Mikey down upon it with great care. His omega was precious to him and he deserved to be treated as thus. Watching Mikey squirm and clutch at his blankets, inhaling his alpha sent and giving him a look of longing and lust, only served to arouse Gerard further and he practically ripped his clothes off.

 

“Gerard,” Mikey breathed out as the alpha crawled on top of him.

 

“Sh. I’m gonna make you feel real good, Mikey,” Gerard promised before pressing his lips to his brother’s in a soft his.

 

It was chaste and sweet at first, but then their kisses turned more fervent and intense, sloppy and messy and utterly perfect. Gerard drank each of Mikey’s moans and he slipped one arm underneath his omega’s torso, pressing their bodies close. His other hand gently held Mikey’s head, and slowly Gerard began grinding their erections together. The first made him hiss in pleasure, but he needed more, more, and he ground faster against his brother. But that wasn’t enough; Gerard need all of Mikey.

 

Pulling away from those sinful, addictive lips, Gerard kissed along Mikey’s jaw and then down his neck. He left a trail of kisses down his omega’s chest, pausing briefly to lick and suck each nipple, before he continued further down, down. Gerard locked eyes with Mikey right before he licked the underside of his mate’s cock. As an omega, Mikey’s penis was naturally smaller than his own, but that mattered little to him. Finally being with Mikey and giving him the pleasure that he had craved for years was what was truly important.

 

Taking Mikey’s cock in his mouth, Gerard slowly sucked him, his tongue licking the head and stroking up and down all the while. The moans and gasps he received told him all he needed to know and it filled him with pride knowing that he was the one making Mikey feel this way, making him cry out and pant and beg for more. But Gerard didn’t want Mikey to climax, not yet. That was something he wanted them to do together. With a wet, soft pop, Gerard pulled him mouth away from Mikey’s erection and flipped him over so that his ass was presented to him.

 

And what a gorgeous ass it was, white and unblemished, without a mole or freckle in sight. His hands stroked and caressed those beautiful cheeks, and Gerard was positive that Mikey was purring. He loved it, all of it, everything that Mikey gave him. It was all his.

 

Mikey was so wet for him, his slick lubricating his entrance more than enough for Gerard’s cock. Before he took Mikey, though, Gerard wanted to taste him. Just the thought of it made his mouth water. The first lick made Mikey gasp, having not expected that of him, and it made Gerard grin. His omega’s flavor exploded in his mouth and Gerard licked him again and again, lapping his slick up greedily from his cheeks and thighs. When his tongue prodded Mikey’s entrance and entered him, he felt more than heard the delightful shudder than ran down his brother’s body.

 

With his tongue, Gerard began fucking Mikey’s entrance, delving as deep as he could go, slurping up his juices and getting drunk off of him. Dear God, this was incredible. Not even his wildest dreams could have prepared him for this, but he wasn’t complaining. This was far better than any dream or fantasy.

 

It wasn’t enough though. Gerard was hard and aching and craving to mate his omega, and judging by Mikey’s moans and whines, he was ready to be taken. Removing his tongue from that delectable entrance, Gerard crawled over Mikey’s backside, covering him with his body and lining his cock up with his entrance. Slowly, so as not to cause any unnecessary tearing, Gerard entered Mikey until he was fully sheathed inside. 

 

A loud, guttural moan escaped Gerard and he shuddered as Mikey clenched around his cock. This feeling, being inside of his omega, was euphoric. Gerard kissed and sucked at Mikey’s neck before he was drawn into a sloppy kiss by the omega. One of Mikey’s hands threaded through his sweaty hair, petting him while they kissed. He didn’t mind their brief pause; it was giving Mikey to adjust to his cock and taking care of his mate was just as important as claiming him.

 

“Gerard,” Mikey said, his voice rough and breathless, “fuck me. Make me yours. Please, Gee. I need you.”

 

He didn’t need to ask twice. Gerard kissed him hard and rough before he pulled almost the entire way out, leaving only his tip inside before he thrust himself back inside. Mikey arched his back, his eyes closed, and moaned, low and guttural. The tempo was slow at first, with Gerard’s thrusts being accurate and precise, making sure that he struck Mikey’s prostate each and every time. Eventually, the pain Mikey felt subsided and only pleasure reigned over him, which only heightened Gerard’s pleasure, knowing that his love wasn’t in pain and was thoroughly enjoying their mating just as much, if not more, than he was.

 

After a while, the rhythmic tempo Gerard had created was abandoned and was instead replaced with hard, rough fucking. He couldn’t tell who was moaning and crying out louder, him or Mikey. Not that it mattered; they were both so lost in their ecstasy that only being together like this mattered and nothing else. Just them. Only them. No one else.

 

Before too long, Gerard felt his knot rising, ready to pass through that tight ring of muscle to tie himself and his omega together. Mikey gasped and hissed in pain, his body tensing as Gerard’s knot tried to enter him. Gerard kissed his neck and rubbed his back, trying to get him to relax, but to little avail. So, he reached around and wrapped a hand around Mikey’s cock, stroking him and rubbing his thumb over the tip. This seemed to work because he felt Mikey’s body relax beneath him, enough to let his knot enter. 

 

His knot rose as he continued to thrust and within moments Gerard’s knot was pressing against Mikey’s prostate. Retracting his hand from Mikey’s cock, Gerard gripped his hips and growled possessively as he continued fucking his mate. Mikey was moaning and gasping, completely lost in his pleasure and he clenched tightly, so very tightly around Gerard as he started to come. That was all Gerard needed to come himself, his seed erupting inside of his omega, making him his and his alone. Bending down over Mikey’s back, Gerard bit into the side of his omega’s neck, marking him, claiming him as his mate, all the while rocking into him, his come streaming out in spurts.

 

Mikey collapsed onto the bed when he had finished his climax, and Gerard laid down on his side, turning Mikey so that they were spooning. Every few seconds, his body would seize up as he ejaculated more into that tight heat that he had been craving for so long. Nuzzling the mate mark he had placed on Mikey’s neck, lapping at the blood that seeped out of it, Gerard relaxed, his body only ever tensing when his come would spurt from his cock. As an alpha, Gerard would come for minutes on end, often in large spurts after the initial climax. He would eventually stop soon, but until then, he just held Mikey, snuggling against his mate, spooning him, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his omega in his arms at last.

 

Gerard sniffed subtly at Mikey’s neck and smiled at the fact that their scents were now mixed, intertwined like the threads of a tapestry. Mikey was his now, his omega, his mate, his. That filled Gerard’s heart and soul with joy. He kissed Mikey’s cheek and peered down lovingly at the beautiful being in his arms. A soft chuckle escaped him when he saw that Mikey was sleeping soundly in his arms, his body exhausted after their mating.

 

After a short nap, Mikey would wake up and they would mate again. Mikey’s heat wouldn’t let up until later in the evening, when the day was almost over, as was the norm for omegas and their heats. Once Gerard’s knot had dissipated, he would retrieve a warm, moist towel and clean Mikey up as well as he could without disturbing him from his slumber. It was in his nature to protect and care for his mate, and Gerard intended to do just that.

 

For now, though, he held Mikey in his arms, closed his eyes, and listened to his deep, steady breathing, finally feeling like a complete and whole being at last.


End file.
